


lately i've been wondering

by bambirouge



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Napping, Soft Boys, the first installation of the napcu!! wow!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambirouge/pseuds/bambirouge
Summary: He shifts forward until his chest is flush with Donghyuck’s back. It’s so warm like this, and his senses are full of Donghyuck—his hair tickling Hendery’s nose, the sound of his lungs filling and emptying, the scent of his skin that makes Hendery feel a little drunk with how inviting it is.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 21
Kudos: 138
Collections: nap cinematic universe





	lately i've been wondering

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIII IT'S NAP TIME BABEY
> 
> this and all fics in this collection are dedicated to my dear em, who birthed this soft n comforting idea with me. love you <3
> 
> these little slices are going to be loosely based on songs from [this album](https://open.spotify.com/album/11uXDArfb3fe5ortxBZTN3?si=4HNATeEdRfaSDJ1qyQAUMA) , and this one is for the first track! look forward to more, em n I are very excited about them!!

“Okay,” Hendery says, trying to keep his breathing steady. “How do you want to do this?”

Donghyuck swallows with an audible click and drops his backpack over Hendery’s desk chair, eyeing the bed. He gives Hendery a brief smile that could be construed as nervous, but could just as certainly come from excitement.

“Well, it’s pretty simple, isn’t it?”

Donghyuck sits on the bed, bouncing a few times to feel out its firmness. He nods, his face twisting in an expression of, _not bad,_ and Hendery is reminded all over again why he wanted to do this.

“Yeah. Uh.” Hendery takes his place next to Donghyuck. “I just meant, like...which position do you want?”

He thinks he hears Donghyuck choke slightly, but that might be his imagination.

“Either is fine. I’ve been both.”

“Cool. Me too. I like both.”

They sit in silence for a moment, and Donghyuck’s knee is _right there,_ Hendery could easily move his over slightly so they bumped into each other. But, even considering what they’re about to do, he doesn’t know if that would be overstepping—if this is purely transactional, a fulfillment of both their needs.

“Okay,” Donghyuck says decisively, and takes off his cardigan. Hendery tries not to stare, but he can see the lines of Donghyuck’s body through his white t-shirt. He wonders if Donghyuck’s moles continue below his collar. “I guess I’ll make a decision for you.”

Hendery’s heart pounds as Donghyuck lies down on the bed, sideways, adjusting his shoulders to get comfortable. He holds his breath when Donghyuck speaks.

“I’m feeling more like little spoon today.”

“Okay,” Hendery replies on an exhale. “Okay, yeah. Can do.”

He approaches Donghyuck gingerly, resting one knee on the edge of the bed before shuffling over to him. He lies down on his side as well, six inches away from Donghyuck’s back; he knows that Donghyuck expects him to be close but he doesn’t know how to make the first touch.

“Are you going to...?”

Donghyuck’s voice is quiet but it still makes Hendery jump. He clears his throat.

“Yeah. Gimme a sec.”

He gives himself a mental shake before carefully, softly, _slowly_ brushing his palm across Donghyuck’s shoulder, the touch sending warmth down his arm and up to the tips of his ears. He thinks he hears Donghyuck sigh a contented little sigh and it just strengthens his urge to draw closer, so Hendery scoots forward until he’s close enough to wrap his arm around Donghyuck’s middle.

“This okay?” Hendery murmurs, barely above a whisper.

“Uh-huh.” Donghyuck sounds just as breathless as Hendery is, and Hendery wonders how long he’s been complaining about this lack of touch to his other friends, the ones he’s actually close to.

Not that he and Donghyuck are really friends at all _._ Hendery can count on one hand the number of times they’ve been alone together, although Donghyuck seems to be a permanent fixture in his days recently. He shoves that thought to the side.

“Do you want to,” Donghyuck starts, before pausing. “Maybe, like. Come a little closer?”

Hendery is still only connected to Donghyuck at one point, his hand clammy and trembling a little where it rests at the bottom of Donghyuck’s ribs. He nods.

“Okay.”

He shifts forward until his chest is flush with Donghyuck’s back. It’s so _warm_ like this, and his senses are full of Donghyuck—his hair tickling Hendery’s nose, the sound of his lungs filling and emptying, the scent of his skin that makes Hendery feel a little drunk with how inviting it is.

“All right?” Donghyuck asks, and Hendery is almost inclined to say, _no, you’re soft and you smell too good and you’re pressing up against me all close, how the fuck did you think I was doing?_ But he refrains, and nods again, snuggling closer to Donghyuck’s nape.

After he gets used to being so wrapped up in someone else—especially when that someone is _Donghyuck_ —the nerves fade into something almost peaceful. No, not almost; Hendery feels completely at peace as he listens to his and Donghyuck’s breathing match up while the rain pitter-patters on the window. Donghyuck reaches down to the foot of the bed for a throw blanket and lets it cover both of them, and before Hendery knows it his eyelids are growing heavy.

“Thanks,” he hears Donghyuck mumble as he drifts toward unconsciousness. “For this.”

“Welcome,” he murmurs back, and then slips into a dreamless sleep.

///

It’s dark when Hendery stirs again, his cheek pressed to Donghyuck’s shoulder blade. His fairy lights are still on from this morning, and they make the very air of the room blush; it matches the dusting of pink across Donghyuck’s cheek that’s barely visible over his shoulder.

For a while, Hendery watches Donghyuck sleep.

It’s not something he’s ever _wanted_ to do, or even thought about. Yangyang would probably call him a creep. But Hendery can’t help it, he’s mesmerized by the soft ticks of Donghyuck’s eyelashes against his skin, and he can’t look away from Donghyuck’s lower lip. Oh, fuck, he wants to _kiss_ Donghyuck’s lower lip. And his upper lip, too, and his chin, and the corner of his jaw...

All at once, huddling this close to Donghyuck seems like a bad idea. Then Donghyuck shifts, feet tangling with Hendery’s, and it _really_ seems like a bad idea. Hendery flops his head back down on his pillow quickly and it startles Donghyuck awake.

“Mmh?” Donghyuck mumbles, voice scratchy. Hendery gets goosebumps.

“Hi,” Hendery replies, clearing his throat when the word catches. “Sorry.”

“Mnh.”

Donghyuck rubs his eyes and twists around just slightly, enough that when he opens them his nose is inches from Hendery’s. Suddenly he looks very awake.

“...Hi yourself.”

Hendery smiles in return, he can’t help it. Then he watches as Donghyuck’s lips lift into a smile of their own.

“I know I just asked you to cuddle me,” he starts, “but...would you, maybe...I mean, since we’re here...”

Hendery catches Donghyuck’s eyes flicking down to his mouth—it’s now or never. He braces himself and gathers all his courage and swoops down to press their lips together.

Donghyuck makes a little sound of surprise; Hendery likes it immensely. He feels Donghyuck twist more under him, leaning into him, craning his neck up so he can taste more of Hendery’s mouth. He kisses Henderly so softly, full of breath, almost like he’s in wonder of how Hendery feels, and Hendery tries to give it back to him just as gently.

“That was unexpected,” Hendery says when they break apart. Donghyuck smirks and rolls his eyes.

“You seriously thought I was asking you to spoon with me without _any_ ulterior motive?”

“Well—I mean, no, but I—”

“Relax.” Donghyuck smiles radiantly and Hendery’s breath is lost. “It’s okay. You’ve been very sweet about this whole thing, it’s charming.”

“I think...” Hendery swallows. “...I think you’re sweeter.”

Donghyuck’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise before he lets his head fall back in laughter, eyes scrunched shut.

“Okay, I see how it is,” he says when the giggles have died down. “Not bad.”

He bites down on a grin, tilting his head in mischief. Hendery feels a rush of affection surge through him, but it’s not an entirely new sensation—he realizes that this is far from the first time Donghyuck has lit up his chest from his collarbone to the bottom of his diaphragm.

“Give me another?” Donghyuck asks.

“Um.” Hendery wracks his brain while Donghyuck is looking at him, gears turning frantically. “...when I met you I thought you were, like. One of the prettiest people I’d ever seen.”

Donghyuck doesn’t grin this time, his mouth just parts slightly as he takes in a breath.

 _“Oh,”_ he says. The smile comes then, bashful and small. “My turn.”

“Your turn?”

“You have a lovely smile.”

Hendery touches the corner of his mouth absently, stomach flipping. “Thank you.”

“And you’re wild as hell. I’m so glad you’re weirder than I thought you were at first.”

Hendery laughs at that. “Thanks?”

“Yeah.” Donghyuck gazes at him through lowered lids. “Also, you’re a really good kisser. I’d like it if you, y’know...maybe did it again.”

And Donghyuck is impossible to refuse like this, with his kerosene eyes melting all over Hendery, lips still a little pink from where Hendery had sucked on them. Hendery obliges, leaning down to kiss him deeply. Donghyuck’s hand snakes around his waist.

“Do you have anywhere to be tonight?” Hendery asks. Donghyuck shakes his head, dragging his teeth over Hendery’s Adam’s apple.

“I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/bambiirouge)
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
